


Tell Me

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [54]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Caspian thinks this might drive the pair of them mad, if something doesn't happen soon to move things along.





	Tell Me

‘Talk to me, Ed. You can tell me anything, anything at all,’ you say, moving a hand up to cup his cheek, ‘absolutely _anything_ , and I’ll listen.’

Talk to me, my love; please don’t shut me out. You mean more to me than anyone, have done for quite some time, and I need to know where we stand.

Tell me I don’t imagine how you look at me, that you seem to have to drag your eyes away from mine. Tell me you feel the pull between us as much as I do.

Please?

Before this sends us _both_ mad?


End file.
